Pyromaniac (Agent P)
WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! This article contains too much information. Please read the fanfictions first! :) History (Biography) Childhood to Adolescence Paul was born and raised in the American 50th State on the Independence day. His sickly older twin brother passed away hours later, so his parents felt joy and sadness on his birthday. He grew up without his brother. Then, his parents adopted his young orphaned cousin named Anatalya and treated her like their daughter. Paul had some difficulties in dealing with little Nat, because of their differences. There were times that they had been fighting like cats and dogs but they still love each other like any siblings in the family. Paul liked to join with his father's day-off activities, because his father was a church pastor. They spent together fishing, swimming, and hiking after church. When his father was busy, he read books and played computer games. He also joined his younger cousin to play together. Paul also met the teenaged Tony Stark when some young Hawaiian locals bullied him on the beach. Tony defended him as Paul never expected him to do that. Later, they became friends and enjoyed with each other's company. Every summer, he visited the young boy and invited him to Stark mansion in Honolulu. They both created their inventions and played together. He had a normal school life and achieved higher academic scores than his classmates. They called him "nerd", "geek", and "bookworm" because he spent studying at home and in the library. He had a passion for music and science which he sang and played the guitar, ukelele, and drums. He enjoyed studying astronomy and other scientific discoveries. He wanted also to study and practice his computer skills. His mother taught him proper behavior and to retain his Filipino values from her, while his father inculcated him the Word of God and reminded him to put it in his heart everyday. US Army Years At his age of 18, he got recruited after his highschool graduation. He wanted to serve the country and be a hero. He had developed his combat and survival skills during his training, but he got tired from those activities. He was sent to other countries for battle ground missions for 2-3 years. College Life Williams left the army and settled in California to pursue his university studies by taking up a computer engineering course. At the same time, he spent his campus life as a working student. This was how he proved himself to be hardworking and studious. He got interested with his college course in order to learn skills and knowledge to fulfill his dream. After Graduation At the age of 25, he got a job in a computer software company in the same state, where he spent his 7 years. From his employment, he had used his expertise and skills when it comes to computer programming and development. At the same time, he met his girlfriend and late wife, Alice Peterson. They both transferred to New York City as they were both assigned there. Married Life The Williams couple had an interesting and warm relationship. They both got married at 30. They enjoyed each other's company. Although there are times that Paul doubted at his wife's other activities, He became more curious and suspicious at her. On the other hand, Alice tried to keep a secret about her MIB involvment. She didn't want to let her husband find out her real agenda of recruiting him and her other business. 2 years later, she got pregnant as her husband was very happy. Paul took care of his wife for he was excited to be a father. However 8 months later, Alice and her unborn child had mysteriously passed away. He was supposed to save their lives but it was too late. Few hours later, he saw a group of people dressed in black suits. The Men in Black found him suspicious about Alice's or Agent Alpha's demise. Paul was grieving and yet baffled about the situation. He never understood about what really had happened. Transition Paul was comforted by his younger cousin Anatalya Dela Cruz and some other friends during the time of loss. She was there to visit her relative in the memorial and burial service. After some events, the 2 MiB agents named J and K visited him for a conversation and recruitment for the secret organization. Paul was not in the mood to confront his visitors, but they convinced him to help him with the investigation and to bring justice for his late wife. Finally, he left his job and decided to join the MiB. Men in Black Years to the Union of S.H.I.E.L.D. After his wife's death, P was recruited to the World's secret organization by Agents J and K. He spent his time as a field agent and an investigator. It was his first time to meet and work with extraterrestrials and other entities. He found them weird to see them. In his first year, he and his colleagues had an encounter with Baltians in New York. P was surprised to see their extreme height. Aside from Agents J and K, he worked with other human MIBs. Q (Quentin Bonnehomme) was his other mentor who P found him very suspicious and doubtful. He treated F (Fai Crimson) as his younger sibling. His boss, Zed was pleased at this half-Asian MIB which he learned his interesting background and contributions to the organization from his Army experience and tech-related skills and expertise, which he was promoted into a senior-agent class. He was also assigned at other MIB HQs in different countries for further monitoring space alien activities. In his second year with Agents J and K, he met Elsa the Arendellan who landed on Earth for a peaceful treaty and custody of her people. P recruited her to the MIB, afterwards. Some MIB agents rumored about Elsa and P's partnership, which it turned out to be a boss-subordinate treatment. He had no emotional attachment to the Arendellan. With Agents J, K, and F, he dealt with Miss E (Eva Teufel-Laufeyson). He had too much difficulties in working with her. Upon his discovery of Agent E, he couldn't believe of her half-Asgardian lineage, which he speculated her as a threat to MIB. Lately, he failed his mission in saving her from Cinder Fall in Manhattan. After Zed's passing, P seldomly had his field duties when he got transferred to MIB Cyber Archives Department (later MIB Cyber Communications Network and Database). He worked and became an admin head replacing Agent Rho. This was when he greatly practiced his skills from his previous career. He upgraded the entire MIB operating and network system with the Baltian's help. P assisted the other agents in providing Endorra the Nemesian's background and her evil plots. P mentored the Methane Boys (Agents UR and NE) as he found them very difficult to handle during Endorra's havoc. Later, his alien subordinates curiously discovered their superior's personal items. P relented and shared his experiences. He was saddened by his wife's demise as he saw a photo of him and her on a honeymoon. The Methane Boys learned of his past and assured to help him. When Endorra infiltrated the MIB nerve post, she shape-shifted from a Uranian MIB to his mirror image. She admitted killing Mrs.Alpha for ceasing her investigation. P was furious upon hearing the truth but Endorra subdued and took him. Agents J, K, E, and the Methane Boys almost had prevented her and helped P to gain his consciousness. Then, they found the Command Center was in jeopardy. Endorra took him as her hostage and forcefully commanded him to pilot a spacecraft. P refused and immediately defeated her with the remaining MIBs. Deciphering of her real power and the obscure magical book during the blackout, Miss O assigned him to take his co-agents to his house and get high-powered weapons. Defeating Endorra, P and the other agents made it successfully to save Sol and the planet. P and his colleagues had minor missions and activities with other extraterrestrials like the Sirius Brothers, Lady Milky Way. He served as a Cygnusian interpreter during the Swan Central Park incident. Back in his department, he had conversation with Agent Rho as he was being introduced of HYDRA's information. He was willing to hack the evil organization's database systems. In the White Fang incident series, P busied himself into too much work from the alien immigration database. When S.H.I.E.L.D. offered a joint mission against the cosmic terrorist legion, his life became more complicated and stressful. He never assumed people faction entered their premises. Later, he began helping Trevor the Fox and the others to guard the Faunus weapon. At the same, he helped tracing the enemy base's location and went on an undercover mission with his teammates posing as Junior Xiong and his associates. After attacking the Grimms in New York, he finally realized S.H.I.E.L.D agents were trusted allies of MIB. P was doubting Monsieur Q's in and out of the MIB duties which he found the French senior agent very suspicious to his actions. The Transformation: Death to Inhumanity In meeting with some senior agents from the 2 espionage factions, Miss O discussed of their plans in infiltrating the White Fang base in Mountain Glenn, Remnant. The rest were willing to go there, except for Agent E who refused to be in the operation. He chose P as his replacement, since the half-Asian had his undercover mission to the enemy base. P was surprised when he was appointed to be in this duty. After the meeting, a SHIELD agent came to see him and sensed his very tragic future. P couldn't believe in what she had seen. She warned him of the impending threat on his mission. Before he went to Mountain Glenn, P gave E his final instructions for his subordinates. He chose his friend as the next head of his department. E never thought of the man's words. He felt guilty of letting P in pursuing it. The following day in Remnant, He and his fellow agents accompanied him to the White Fang base. Disguising as Junior Xiong for the second time, he talked with Roman Torchwick of destroying the MIB and SHIELD nerve post in New York. Also, the Faunus weapon and its mysterious keeper was also brought up in their conversation. P was anxious in hearing the further attacks and diabolical plots from Roman Torchwick. He diverted the man's attention by changing the topic. Until, Torchwick hinted an impostor as he noticed his height. The Junior Xiong poser revealed himself as an undercover agent. This had begun the attack against the White Fang when the allies arrived. While battling, P saved R from Torchwick when he asked her to leave. The opponent released his 8 arms as P confronted and almost defeating the red-headed alien. Suddenly, someone had hit the MIB's head with a metallic object and became unconscious. P woke up in an illusion which he saw his late wife and daughter at his family home. Then, an attractive woman named Cinder Fall appeared to him. She told him she could bring his family back and convinced him to tell the Faunus weapon's whereabouts. P strongly refused as Cinder flared-up in anger. Then, her father ceased her as he insisted to talk to the half-Asian. However, Q would rather deal with the young senior agent and repetitively beat him up. The Frenchman expressed his great disdain against the secret organization. P learned that Q was a traitor which he had suspected. Later, a young Faunus named, Mark visited Agent P's cell. Looking at him, he felt pity at the MIB and helped him escaped. P gave the Faunus a tiny device which contained some recordings as evidences. Mark wanted to join him to New York, but P had let him free from the White Fang. Q found him as the MIB retaliated. Then, he was brutally tortured to death by the other agents when Alpha, Cinder, and the others watched him dying in tremendous pain. Then, they were pleased to kill an enemy and brought his remains to Siberia, Russia. Almost eaten by the Grimms, Tony Stark, Agent Triton, Doctors SH and Ilyanov recovered a deceased MIB. They brought him into an old cabin which it was a research facility. The two Russian doctors of MIB and SHIELD tediously removed a crystal stuck on his abdomen into his intestines. They injected five vials of GH-325 into his bloodstream, until he revived in vegetative state. Stark and Triton patiently waited and learned that Agent P would barely gain his full recovery which he experienced severe physical trauma and hemorrhage before his death. The Kree serum was insufficient for his treatment. It served as a life support and minor cell regenerating agent. At the same time, there were few remaining small crystals in his body. They brought him back to New York for further surgery on crystal removal. The physicians carefully and tremendously spent several hours for that procedure. Agent W asked the doctors to infuse him with large volumes of Schnee Terrigen Fire element dust as an energy source. The doctors also added him a dosage of GH-325.Hours later, he remained in the Intensive Care Unit room. Searching for P's potential blood donor, several MIBs and SHIELD agents failed to match their blood into his. Agent Y volunteered herself to share and extend her superior's life after a terrible incident he faced. After her blood sample test, Dr. L declared her blood was perfectly matched to Agent P. The Swiss MIB physician discovered Y's Pyronian-Inhuman blood which could alter P's DNA and trigger his physical aspect. She became alarmed of him, but she continued donating it for him. Agent Y spent a week in taking care of her superior in his coma. Dr. L gave W and Jemma Simmons a blood specimen from Agent P. They spent studying it as the treatments could activate his recessive Inhuman DNA into an extreme dominant one. His blood cells were forming hard solid rocks. Simmons discovered an internal terrigenesis which the rocks formed from the bloodstream into his internal organs. It was a very rare case for some Inhumans to experience it. W mentioned his powerful aura and semblance would be unleashed anytime after his internal terrigenetic coma. After a week, P recovered from his coma and remained catatonic. His visitors were wondering if those medications were effective enough to gain his consciousness. Then, Dr. L explained about the effects of severe head injury. He adviced to have him an electric convulsive therapy before he went to sleep. That evening, P's nightmare was his tragic and blurred memory of his torture and death. He couldn't identify his murderers and uttered his final words. He quickly opened and reddened his eyes in anger. He was igniting as he wanted to take revenge. Y saw him in his fiery rage and felt terrified. She calmed him down and assured no one would ever harm him. P returned to his normal self. He told his female subordinate that he couldn't completely recall that incident. After meeting with some visitors, P was looking forward for his discharge and returning to work. Then, there were two SHIELD agents paid a visit to interrogate him about the incident. P tried to remember those evil people as the man from SHIELD had let him to listen at the recording. It was a conversation between him and Q which it triggered his fury and scorching. His cousin Agent Dela Cruz along with Y alleviated him. Later, the SHIELD agents declared him as an Inhuman. P was placed to the INDEX which he was a threat to MIB and SHIELD. Upon hearing the news about him, Miss O was worried which Director Fury had described P as an extremely dangerous individual. Avengers and The Champions Involvement and More Alliance Tasks After the Battle of the Amazon against the White Fang, P had a meeting with Miss O and Director Fury in the MIB chief's office. Learning of his previous missions and his Inhumanity, they realized he deserved to have a promotion into a class 1 senior agent. Fury explained taking the Avengers Initiative would support his rank-up in the MIB. P was surprised and contemplating to sign the document. The SHIELD Director compelled him as the lady MIB chief convinced P to take the opportunity. The half-Asian relented and signed the Initiative as Fury gave him the monicker, 'Pyromaniac' as an Inhuman with pyrokinesis. O reminded him to manage his MIB duties and his responsibility for erasing the witnesses' memories after his Avengers missions. His first mission was another alien attack in Manhattan which he succeeded with his teammates' help. Captain America, Iron Man, and the others were happy to join with him. Pyromaniac, Agents Y and R, and Captain America infiltrated the Triskelion and encountered a mob of HYDRA agents. There, he investigated the culprit and received Agent Omega's assistance and mysterious correspondence. He and his allies were being called for meeting of a superhero faction created by MIB and SHIELD and called ' the Champions '. Although Pyromaniac was able to meet a lot of responsibilities as an MIB agent and an Avenger, he was chosen to be a member. Pyromaniac and his subordinate-girlfriend, Agent Y went to Manila in hunting a dreadful Boglodite on the streets. During his MIB and Avengers mission in Tokyo, he met his friend Agent SO and a rookie to investigate and defeat a mob of Reptilian murderers at Meiji Park. He never realized afterwards that the Ancient Inhuman named Alveus was after him. Pyromaniac heard of the great Avengers division related to Sokovia Accords or the Superhero Registration Act, which he temporarily left and helped with the Methane Boys for another Reptilian threat in Los Angeles. In Remnant, Pyromaniac and his companions encountered a Highway Grimm attack and defeated those monsters. Later, he joined with his fellow Avenger, Captain America in Russia. They rescued his childhood bestfriend, Tony Stark and his girlfriend, Agent Y or Firefly from Ursala and her followers. Returning to his Champions, MIB, and SHIELD work, Pyromaniac, Agents Y and Johnson were investigating together of Omega's accusations as they discovered Doom's evil exploits to the Inhumans. After the Doom's incidents, Agent P or Pyromaniac took up his doctorate studies in astrophysics and alien technology. On a night shift, he and his girlfriend with Agent Omega and the others had brought up a topic about Draconian cybernetic bugs. 2 years later, the bugs created another havoc to Senator Ellen Nadeer. After the Inhuman MIB spouses' honeymoon, Steve Rogers discussed about Hitler and the World War II events. Later, the German came to life and created a ruckus among SHIELD agents. Pyromaniac and his companions were able to defeat him. Dr. P and Mrs. Y assisted the MIB rookie to establish a peaceful contact with the Saturnians as they sought the planet a refuge from Thanos. Second True Love After his wife's demise, Agent P became cold, cynical, and stern to everyone. He had no love interest in his early MIB years. No one could even impress him. For him, the late Mrs. Alpha or Alice Williams was irreplaceable. He still loved her and continued to mourn for her. The women found this young widower a very attractive and admirable one. Even, Agent V the Venusian and Elsa the Arendellan got infatuated with him. In dealing females, he treated them as his equal, subordinates, and siblings for younger agents. He had no emotional attachment. Until, a fiesty blonde Remnite woman in her late twenties had met her senior in ten years somewhere in Manhattan. Yang Xiao Long was a radio broadcaster, tabloid writer, and a thrill-seeking huntress who tried to uncover the secrets of the Men in Black in her evening radio program. P tracked her broadcast transmission in a yellow roving van. She welcomed him and invited for an interview, however he refused and quickly erased her memories. She followed and asked him to listen to her radio show. He assured and told her that she could not see him, but he could see her. The following days had passed, P and his fellow MIBs were investigating the Arquilian ambassador's daughter and her whereabouts at Junior's Club. Searching for potential victims and suspects, it was the same lady who bumped him in the middle of the crowd. She called him 'Junior' as P tried to explain he was not the suspect. Then, she had tremendously hit him with her Inhuman burning fists. P fell down when his colleagues found him. They angrily glared at her and supposed to arrest her for assaulting an MIB agent and mistaken identity. P pardoned and recruited her into the secret organization. She earned her name, Y. Agent Y worked with her superior in the department. She committed several blunders and short comings which P found her a very difficult subordinate and regretted having her as his assistant. For Y, she found him cynical, bossy, logical, and uncompromising. She wanted to fight him, but Miss O advised her not to do it. She taught the blonde rookie to be respectful, obedient, and patient with him. From that advice, Y followed it and helped her to change. P noticed her changes and got curious. At that time, P was afraid to express his feelings of her. Y also sensed the same feeling and his hidden Inhuman aura and semblance. Before leaving MIB, he had a combat training practice with her. Y wanted him to stay, but P had to fulfill his mission and risk his life for it. Y was too emotional and mournful for his loss. She even felt very guilty as she remembered hitting P at the club. Few days later, P returned to life in vegetative state. Y willingly gave her blood and took care of him until he was fully recovered. Upon the discovery of P's Inhumanity and placing him into the Index, she and her companions helped him to escape in the glass containment cell. P, Y, and the other agents joined together to battle against the White Fang. Several days had passed. Y felt lonely and unappreciated after the incident and Pyromaniac's busy schedule. On the other hand, her superior was afraid to tell his true feelings for her. Until, their friends had set up a Valentine's day event for her. In a dark place, Y was pleased listening to the mysterious singer's music. She was surprised it was her superior who sang to her. Terrified and hesitated, she was supposed to leave, but P insisted her to stay. He expressed his love of her by singing. In Las Vegas, Breenie and Salem almost tempted and ruined the Inhuman MIB couple by giving a fake vacation money, but they successfully defeated them. P comforted Y when he learned of her angst in Vytal Festival Tournament a decade ago. During investigating and defending Agent Omega, Agents P and Y faced a lot of challenges and undesirable events. They continued their loving relationship until they entered marriage. From boss-subordinate to husband and wife, they managed themselves to focus on their important tasks and spent their special time together. Personality Agent P is a hard-working, intelligent, adventurous, and courageous person. Every MIB agent relies on his presence and information. He is the master hacker, computer geek, and walking encyclopedia in the secret organization. Although, there are times that he's very cynical and bossy because of his position in the MIB as a senior agent. He easily gets stressed out with his subordinates in his department, even he notices some mistakes. There are times that he joins in some difficult missions. He becomes very successful but he complains. A very opinionated man, he speaks coming from his mind. Even people cannot trick him because of his wittiness. Strict and conservative, he has a sensitive side and concern for every one. He is ready to rescue someone in distress. Powers and Abilities Powers Thanks to his strange DNA, Schnee Terrigen, and Agent Y's Pyronian-Inhuman blood, Agent P or Pyromaniac is now a fully developed Inhuman. Pyrokinesis and Bioluminscence. Pyromaniac's Inhuman semblance creates heat, fire and extreme radiation reaching up to more than 700 degrees Kelvin when in combat and berserker mode. He reddens his eyes in anger, pulsates at more than 300 beats per minute, and increases his blood pressure at more than 130/90 to be pyrokinetic. His flaming body can be brighter and hotter than the sun. He can ignite and throw flames by flickering his fingers, forming by his palms, and spit and breathe fire from his mouth. People call him " the Big Black Dragon". Regenerative Healing Factor Pyromaniac's blood is a mixture of Inhuman, Kree, and Pyronian aspects which he can heal cells in his berserker mode and provide heat as well. In rescuing and reviving Agent Y, he infused his blood to her by her wounds which her cells began to regenerate and recover. Extrasensory Perception From his psychological death trauma and Inhumanity, P developed a special ability which he and Y forms a mental connection or singularity. They both can feel , read their minds, and gain information by clairvoyance. P also has pre-recognitve skills which he can sense and predict the future. Abilities Skilled Marksman In his Army and MIB years, P was combat sniper as he could perfectly target his adversaries. He used rifles to powerful space guns. As a scorching Inhuman, he still uses his sniping skills and targets by his Pyro-repulsor gloves Hand-to-Hand Combat Pyromaniac has practiced his combat skills from his Army days to MIB years. When he was a young soldier, he felt hesistant to join fighting matches in his squadron during his freetime.He successfully defeated his opponents, but he resented it. He had quit that involvement when he decided to stay in his quarters and spent studying until he entered college. In MIB and the Avengers, he used his Army experiences and combat skills for his field and battle missions. Extreme Intelligence P was a gifted-child that he got accelerated to 3rd grade when he was seven years old. He spent time reading books in the library, making experiments and inventions with Tony Stark, and encoding or decoding his father's computer. He was supposed to be in College before his 18th birthday, but he helped his parents' ministry after his highschool graduation. Later, he forcefully joined the US Army by his relatives' persuasion. Like his friend Tony Stark, Agent P is also a visionary that he predicts the possibilitlies of a certain situation and being accurate at all times. P based his thoughts from facts and practical experience. Expert Computer Engineer, Developer, and Hacker P has been an administrator and IT staff in MIB. He applies his expertise when it comes to hardware, software, database, and network systems using human and alien technology. He also works in archiving manual files and upgrades them into virtual documents P helps Agents X, Fitz, Johnson, and Rho in his department. He mentors Y and the Methane Boys. P hacked the KNIGHTs database and server during his investigation of Agent Omega Expert Tactician P or Pyromaniac has an ability to formulate and execute a battle plan against the enemies in his field missions with his fellow MIBs and others and became very successful. He learns tactics in playing chess. Expert swimmer Although water serves as his contradiction, P has been swimming since childhood as a recreation and sport with his family and friends. He quickly swims when he sees someone drowning. As a Fire Inhuman, he is neutralized by water. It never bothers him and enjoys staying underwater. Multilingual P can communicate in different languages of Earth and other cosmic worlds. Languages spoken, written, and understood: - Filipino (Tagalog) , Japanese, Mandarin Chinese ,Bahasa Indonesia, Thai, Malay, Hindi, Korean, Spanish French, Russian, German, Italian, Hebrew, and Arabic Weaknesses Allergic to Alcoholic Beverages P developed skin irritation, nausea, and vomitting when he started to drink beer in his US Army days. Later, he refused to go to drinking parties and avoided that intake. Depressive After his wife's demise, P had some episodes of extreme loneliness and excessive crying. He attempted to overcome this problem in his MIB years. However when someone mentioned of Mrs. Alpha's memories, he tended to interrupt the conversation, walk away and privately weep. Irritability P easily gets angry by some people and other unexpected things that hinder and waste his work and time. He tends to complain and grumble at them. Trivia - Agent P has an IQ of 170. - He is a son of Baptist pastor and a nurse. - Agent K calls him "Mango" because of his addiction on eating Philippine Mangoes. - P likes to cook and bake just like his mother does. His childhood dream was to become a chef. Until now, he is still cooking meals and sharing them to his colleagues which they find them very delicious. - He gets interested in hacking and installing viruses. - His father often asked him to stop listening to rock music. Although in his adult years, he still likes that kind of music. - P always looks at the night sky like any other MiB agents. - P had defeated the Russian MIB named GK in a chess tournament and earned the title: " MIB's Grand Chessmaster". - He has a childhood friend who spent his days in Hawaii. He knows that he is an (SPOILERS) adopted son of Howard Stark. - P likes to hangout with some aliens and with his partner. - Like Agent Coulson, his childhood favorite superhero was Captain America. Several years have passed, Pyromaniac works with the first Avenger. - Steve Rogers and Paul Williams have the same birthdate with an age gap of 57 years. In the Avengers, their teammates call them "July 4 Boys" and " Fourth of July Babies". Both of them celebrate their birthday together. - He is an Otaku and a hard core gamer which he could easily overcome his grief. - Pyromaniac took his Ph.D studies in astrophysics and alien technology an open studies program at University of Vega. He finished his postgraduate level before he got remarried. - Agent Y called him a guy with a large black hole in his stomach. At first he was mistaken as Junior Xiong and Y was guilty for what happened to him. Eventually, she is a love interest to Agent P. - He is the first MiB agent to be an Avenger named Pyromaniac. - Pyromaniac is an Asian-American. His maternal side has Japanese, Filipino, and Spanish ancestry, while he has Anglo-Saxon and Jewish roots from his paternal side. - His face claim is Daniel Henney. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Henney http://m.imdb.com/name/nm2024644/ Other Fanfiction and Literature 1. Spies and Agents by Deadpool100000 Pyromaniac helps MIB, SHIELD, and WHOOP from any potential threat by their enemies. The story takes place during Agents of SHIELD seasons 3 and 4. 2. Penny X Male Reader Book 2 by Deadpool100000 Agent P uses his alias " Parry Willingham" and joins his partner Pina Oxton as they age back and goes interdimensional travel to the World of Remnant. They are both in an undercover mission as Atlas students and meet team RWBY and the others. This story is also another crossover AU. 3. Operation Children from Hell by SuperiorArmanhammer The story takes place after Evan Seized: Agent Y's POV and An Old Foe. Pyromaniac volunteers in SHIELD as he suspects young people from the underworld as Agent Armanhammer protects them against the espionage organization. Both agents never realize the LMD is plotting a threat to the enhanced people. 4. TAKEDOWN!: OCFN series by 2cdchance The Inhuman Avenger in Black involves himself to fight with different OCs and gains his USA Championship title. This series serves as his training ground in defeating Thanos. References/Related Links # Pyromaniac's Bio: http://megurinefaith1023.deviantart.com/art/Paul-Benjamin-Dela-Cruz-Williams-Agent-P-568822804 # Disremembered: http://e31.deviantart.com/art/Disremembered-624447064 # MIB Solar System Agents: Chapters 1 to 18: http://e31.deviantart.com/gallery/48129823/MIB-Solar-System-Agents # The Sirius Syndrome : http://mibagentp.deviantart.com/art/Sirius-Syndrome-Agent-P-and-Methane-Boys-X-Reader-471543375 # A Help from Lady Milky Way: http://mibagentp.deviantart.com/art/A-Help-from-Lady-Milky-Way-475763553 # Cygnusian on the Loose: http://mibagentp.deviantart.com/art/Cygnusian-on-the-loose-P-and-VY-X-Reader-481058018 # The HYDRA Hacking Assignment: P meets Rho: http://e31.deviantart.com/art/The-HYDRA-Hacking-Assignment-P-meets-Rho-607532816 8. Men In Black: MultiUniverse: http://e31.deviantart.com/gallery/53170551/Men-in-Black-MultiUniverse 9. In Vegetative State: http://e31.deviantart.com/art/In-Vegetative-State-602788248 10. The Secrets of the Mysterious Medications: http://e31.deviantart.com/art/The-Secrets-of-the-Mysterious-Medications-608173184 Category:Characters